Talk:Shen
Way around damage reduction in shell? I noticed when I was fighting Shen a few months ago, if you kited him around while he was in his shell, he would be "out of his shell" and you could cause normal damage. I don't know if this is true for all Urganites (because I don't really fight that many), but I noticed this with Shen. Didn't add it to the page because I didn't know if it was just me looking at my log funny. --PwrGamerX 03:22, 17 November 2007 (UTC) Can't be true, he stays put when going into his shell. This is also a good time to back off and recover some hp. --Birdman1nonly 19:35, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Seemed to Hyper after 1 Hour.Imisnew2 15:33, 28 December 2008 (UTC) The Filtrate's ARE stunnable. Stunned them several times as blm/whm.Imisnew2 16:46, 28 December 2008 (UTC) :*Killable by: 18 level 75 characters or 12 well-equipped level 75 characters. Strategy: have all Alliance members bring a stack of poison potions. Use one at start of the fight to try to prevent Shen's high damage AoE poison from hitting them. Two members in the last fight this player did said they thought Shen's AoE poison overrode their potions but were not sure. Still worth using the potions. Have 1 WHM in each party cast Barwatera and Barpoisonra and use Afflatus Solace and Auspice if possible. Set up a Stun chain with the BLM's to try to constantly stun Shen. 45 second recast time, so with, say, 7 BLM's you can stun every 7 seconds and never have a wait. First nuke Elemental Seal and Burst II followed by Quake II if you have them. Lightning, earth and wind all seem to work well but there seemed to be a lot of spell inaccuracy in that area and many spells hit for only 20% of the expected damage even on the normal mobs. Clear area of normal mobs before popping Shen and use them for the melee jobs to build up 300% TP beforehand. Don't use any -aga damage spells or AoE weapon skills in this fight. They might wake the filtrates and get aggro from normal mobs that will pop during the fight. :* Killed with 7 man pty WHM-RDM-BLM-BLM-NIN-NIN-THF/blm at lvl 85. :* Killed with 5 people in >3 Minutes (Monk, Black Mage, Black Mage, White Mage, Samurai)at lvl90 - Ranavalona Asura :* Killed with 6 people in <1 Min (BLU, SAM, DRG, BLM, BLM, RDM) @ 99 with ridiculous easy --Faey 02:44, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Poison Potions= Can anyone confirm this? My ls just did a run, and the potions did nothing to override his uber poison. Saegis 05/16/09 *** You don't use the poison pots to override his poison. You pop a poison pot BEFORE THE FIGHT, so that Shen's poison has no effect on you. 4 level 90's. Quite an easy fight, THF (Tank), Sam, rdm x2 (one in party, one outside of party). THF tanked it /nin, sam just did some damage, I (rdm/sch) kept the THF and SAM fully buffed, and fed them stoneskin barwater, and cures. The other rdm (outside of party) just focused on sleeping his two minions. Duo Duo'd as 99 BST and 92 SMN. Shen has a wierd hate system. Got hate etablished on Bst pet, and then the Smn ran in to Blood Pact and Shen stayed on the Smn until the Smn was dead. Even after a 1200 damage Blood Pact. Bst pet was never in any trouble could probably solo using slug pet. Though dont use heel once hate is established on pet. Was about to kill Shen, but needed to hold for a min until Smn could get back into zone after dying, used heel to get pet off it and even with snarl could not get Shen or its pets off me. Wiped got back up and took it out without any problems. Just have Smn one-shot Shen's pets and Bst pet tank and its a fairly simple fight. --Mathayus 02:35, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Duo 99NIN/DNC 97WHM/RDM Basic buffs ProV, ShellV, Barwatera, Haste etc..threw in a Sacrosanctity. NIN tanks while WHM keeps them healed/hasted/regened and WHM sleeps filtrates and BioII/PoisonII on Shen when he retreated to help keep regen rate down a little - took about 15mins Misheeka and Domnann_ Asura Party of 3 Plus Alter Egos Party consisted of 99DNC/49RDM, 99SMN/49RDM, 79WHM/39BLM, and 3 alter egos (Trust: Trion, Trust: Sakura, and Trust: Moogle). The 99DNC and 99SMN along with Trion fought Shen, while the 79WHM stood back and cured from back row distance (e.g. 17 to 20 units). The 99SMN/49RDM used Fenrir and the battle occurred on Windsday. No one died and Shen gave up the Reverend Mail to the 79WHM, who hopes it will help with the Clash of the Comrades fight. There was lots of curing all the way around (by the 99DNC, 99SMN, and 79WHM) because of the water magic by the two elementals, which used Waterga III and Shen with Water IV. Of NOTE, Eclipse Bite by Fenrir did only 170 to 200 points of damage against Shen. --IBHalliwell (talk) 02:12, June 28, 2014 (UTC)